Talk:High Ground
Untitled In the picture it looks like there is the end of a sword in the bottom right corner. i dont know if that weapon has already been confirmed yet though. -- User:Jimmathin 04:27, 31 October 2006 :Which picture? -- Yamanba 04:52, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::That's just plasma coming from the ghost-Guest Assault pic. I think someone should insert a high-res shot of the "Assault on the fort" picture on Bungie's site. My computer takes to long to upload high-res... The plasma sword has been confirmed in one of Bungies weekly updates 3rd Person Hand-Held Turrets? If any of you have watched a lot of the beta videos that have been coming out, you would have seen the hand held machine gun that is used in the third person. Does anyone know what that weapon is, exactly? If you do, add it to the article. Terin 19:41, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:47, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Why are people Boring??? Why does everyone talk about stuff that they put on or think should be put on? Come on people, talk about fun stuff you did with these levels or weapons or whatever the page is about!--Canadian Reject 16:03, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :It's because Halopedia is an encyclopaedia, not a place for fun moments.-5ub7ank(7alk) 16:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) But who says we can't have fun on an online encyclopedia about a VIDEO GAME?!--Canadian Reject 20:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hippo why is there no mention of the hippo hidden in the trash under the stairs by the brute shot spawn in the base? 14:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Better with Hornets etc Who would think the map would be better with tanks, wathogs, wraiths and Hornets etc? BECAUSE if theirs just ghosts and mongooses its a waste of action since you are only using fats light vericules! Which was first? In the trivia section it says High Ground was the first map to be revealed to the public, but it says the same thing in Snowbound's trivia section. I didn't participate in the Halo 3 Beta or know anything about Halo 3 before its release, so if anyone knows which came first can you please change it. --Antony X1000 23:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) high ground is crow`s nest `ve been thinking, maybe high ground is probable just a perimeter defence for crow`s nest, and the reactivated base in the map`s description, there actualy talking about crow`s nest, I mean, crow`s nest probably wasn`t in use for the past years, they probably had to reactivate it, and we don`t know when. (Jamesgg521 02:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC)) No Plasma Rifles I was making a Forge map on here yesterday and realized you can't have Plasma Rifles. This seems really strange to me, I mean, it's not exactly a power weapon or anything... Alex T Snow 12:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC)